


Hollywood Romance

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pegging, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Vax'ildan comes home after a week away to an incredibly thirsty Percy





	Hollywood Romance

The first part was straight out of a hollywood movie Percy had seen once. Something in black and white with a crescendo of music behind it, sweet and soulful, a romantic classic. 

Percy was waiting on the platform with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, standing on his tiptoes to see above the crowd of people, looking for the messy, tangled bun of black hair he knew so well. And there he was, already grinning and waving, having caught sight of him before Percy returned the favour. Then Vax was running, the crowd practically parting for him, everything as perfect as it needed to be. Percy caught him effortlessly, not caring that the flowers were now on the floor, only caring that his lips were against his boyfriend’s after a painfully long week apart. 

There wasn’t any billowing steam from the engine, of course, or swelling music or perfect moonlight but it was pretty damn close to an old fashioned hollywood romance. 

The second part was straight out of a porn video Percy would keep buried at least five folders down in his laptop.

Before the elevator doors even opened, Percy’s shirt was off and Vax’s leggings were around his ankles. Fortunately there were no people in the corridor, the two of them could stumble into their penthouse, giggling and blushing as much as they wanted. 

Percy unlocked the door with Vax hanging off his back, kissing along his neck and grinding his hips against Percy’s own with little shame. Incredibly fun but it did make it hard to actually get the key in the lock. 

The evening light was beautiful as it flooded in through the floor to ceiling windows like an amber tide. Percy loved to sit and watch sunrises and sunsets when he lived here alone, whichever one it was when he staggered half blind out of his workshop for sustenance. But now he had something much nicer to look at. 

“I am going to give you the fuck of your life,” Vax panted as he practically ripped Percy’s jeans open. 

“You better,” Percy grinned, leaning against the back of the sofa, “You were away for far too long, leaving me here mooning over you like a kept woman.” 

“You mooned, huh?” Vax gave him one of those sharp, crooked smiles Percy would do anything for, “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

Percy helped him kick his shoes off, “Lot you don’t know about me, I can moon with the best of them. How was your sister, anyway?”

“Please don’t mention my sister while I’m trying to think about how much I want to pound your pretty ass with a plastic cock.” 

Percy’s nose wrinkled, “Sorry.” 

“She’s fine,” Vax shrugged, standing up, satisfied now that his boyfriend’s lower half was as naked as his top half, “She and Kiki are disgustingly in love as ever. It was hideous to watch while the guy I wanted to be disgustingly in love with was miles away.” 

“Well, now I’m right in front of you,” Percy smiles, pressing their noses together, “So what do you want to do with me?”

There was that smile again, flickering to life as dangerous and hypnotic as fire, “I want you. Right up against the window.” 

Percy’s pupils turned the size of silver dollars and slid over to the expansive windows that shrouded the apartment in a vista of the city. Realistically he knew they were staggeringly high up and no one could actually see them but he let himself indulge in the fantasy of a city full of eyes, any one of them able to idly look up and see him pinned against the window. On display, completely exposed and vulnerable. 

Vax’s. Staked and utterly claimed. 

All he could do was manage a single, desperate nod. 

“This one? You’re sure you want this one?” Vax grinned teasingly, buckling the harness, “Is it even going to fit, you’ve not had any for a full week…”

“It fit fine when I was dreaming about you fucking me with it last night,” Percy whined, knowing full well he was being teased and playing up to it effortlessly. From the sparkle in Vax’s eyes, he was doing well. 

“Did you have many dreams about me?” the half elf approached him, hips swaying, pinning him up against the cold glass of the window, “How many times did you touch yourself, missing me, pretending your hand was mine?”

Percy trembled, clay under Vax’s long, careful fingers, “Plenty…”

“Well, now that’s a little stingy on the details. I’m going to need more than that…” those fingers came to Percy’s thighs, kneading none too gently. 

Percy swallowed a whimper. There would be time for that later.

“I...I had to change the sheets pretty much every night,” he panted, feeling Vax’s fingers climb and disappear into the valley between his thighs, “Like a damn teenager, every morning I woke up sticky. Had to get the blue toy, its ugly as sin but it's the only one with a suction base and I put it on the shower wall, turned the water up high as I’d go-”

The rest of it was lost to a quavering moan as Vax’s fingers breached him, finding him already slick and stretched. 

“Well, well, well…” he smirked, crooking his finger, “What’s this?”

“I knew you’d want to get started straight away,” Percy felt his face flush crimson. It always looked ridiculous against his neatly trimmed white hair, “So I got ready before I came down to pick you up.”

“Aren’t you just the smartest thing?” Vax purred, dark eyes smooth and warm as he withdrew his fingers, “Getting yourself all ready for me, so nice and open and wanting me, you’re so cute…”

And then Percy knew there was no saving him. Nothing hit him harder, made that fierce, aching want in his groin flare more, brought him to his knees faster than praise. Vax really was playing dirty and, from the way his lips curled up at the corner, he knew it. 

“I’m yours,” he moaned, pressing himself back fully against the window, Vax had been walking him back towards it without him really realising it. 

“Oh, I know Freddy.” 

Vax had him turn around, stand with his legs apart, splay his hands against the glass. He didn’t like not being able to see him, looking at Vax naked was one of his favourite pastimes, but gods it felt so fucking good, his already throbbing cock pressed against the cool glass, the dry, hot prickle of embarassment only making it feel sharper and deeper. 

“Deep breath now, love,” Vax’s voice cut through the haze of want and smoky desire, the only thing he could teather himself to.

And then Vax was pushing into him, his body was opening wide for him, jaw falling loose and a deep moan drawing from his chest. 

“That okay? Colour?” Vax’s persona slipped a little, worry creeping in.

“Green. So green. Green as fucking summer grass.”

He heard a throaty chuckle, felt Vax’s arms snake around his chest, nails raking him a little. His hips found that perfect, natural rhythm, practically a song, punctuated by Percy’s gasps and cries of his name. 

He had missed him. He’d missed him so much. Percy had spent his entire life with such an awkward, stilted relationship with his own body until he’d met Vax’ildan. Until he’d shown him how it felt to be loved, to feel every nerve alight and alive with energy, to be kissed along his neck and have sweet encouragement whispered in his ear. With Vax he’d learned how to fuck, how to make love, how to be so hopelessly tangled up in another person it was impossible to tell where you ended and they began. And Percy had thought he was so smart. 

It finished too quickly. Percy’s cries reached a peak and he let go, decorating his lower stomach and even a little of the window.  _ That’s going to be a bitch to clean _ , some still coherent part of himself murmured, probably the part that would sometimes think about screws and bolts when he was having sex. 

“Vax?” he somehow managed to say, voice shaking.

“Yes, love?” Vax sounded positively delighted, he could feel him beaming even though he was too blissed out to turn his head and take his forehead off the glass. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Vax murmured, sliding out of him gently, “Sure you’re okay, though?”

“I am fantastic,” Percy mumbled, “Just remind me not to sit down tomorrow. Or stand up. Or walk.”

“Noted,” he chuckled, guiding him towards the bedroom.

Percy had never felt anything so comfortable as their bed when he finally tumbled into it. Vax followed as soon as he’d taken off the harness, curling up against his side, using his chest as a pillow. Percy moved automatically to hold him in return, again feeling a dull ache at how much he’d missed this. 

“Never leave again, okay?” he mumbled, burying his face in Vax’s hair. 

“Never, ever again,” Vax promised, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my Tumblr, @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
